Living in Oblivion
by slythani
Summary: When Draco transfers schools, he is determined to be the number one guy in school.  He just never realized how effect much one chance encounter could have on him.  But then again, Harry Potter is used to being ignored. Nonmagic, Draco/Harry Slash, Abuse.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really.

A/N: Hi. This is my first HP story after 7 years of reading, and it isn't even magic. Wow. Anyways, if you could please help me improve it would be awesome. Thanks.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was looking forward to his first day at Stonewall High. Sure, it wasn't the greatest high school, but he was willing to overlook that. It was time to be adored. Draco was 16 years old and ready to conquer the world.

Until now, Draco had gone to school in London with his mother raising him in their manor house. But Narcissa had recently been offered a position she couldn't refuse and Draco had been sent here. His mother and father deemed Surrey an excellent neighborhood for Draco to begin asserting his independence, and so now he, a mansion, and about 10 servants were here in this godforsaken neighborhood.

But no, he would be positive. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's were never disappointed because Malfoy's always got their own way- Dammit!

Draco looked at his schedule. Math- 104. Ok, he could do this. One would be on the first floor, and so … 1, 2, 3, 4!

Finding the classroom, Draco entered and walked up to teacher sitting behind the large oak desk. He read the placard on the desk in a shiny fake gold that read: Professor Severus Snape. He flashed the teacher one of his most dazzling smiles offered his hand but only received a flash of annoyance in return. But just as soon as Draco felt he had made the wrong impression the teacher swept up towards him and shook his hand.

"Draco." The man whispered. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am an old friend of your fathers."

Draco unsure of what to say once he had been denied the chance to introduce himself simply smiled in an attempt to reassure himself of his own magnificence. But before the moment could be become awkward, the bell rang and students started filing in.

When most of the class was seated or getting their books out, a thin boy entered cautiously and tried to close the door without being noticed, but alas

"Potter!" snarled the hitherto friendly if unnerving Professor Snape.

'Potter' jumped about six feet in the air before looking down dejectedly, as if waiting for a lecture. He was not disappointed.

"Potter, although I do realize that one cannot be blamed for genetics I do believe that some failing can be overcome don't you agree?" But before Potter could answer Professor Snape continued, "Late again. Are you physically unable to display even the most pathetic displays of respect of your better? Or are you just too good for us? All your classmates managed to get here on time, ready to learn and still you impair their learning by disrupting class time. Sit Potter. You will be getting a 0 for today."

Draco wasn't quite sure that the students were as eager to learn as Snape portrayed them to be. They sat with glee, watching the display of power and looked genuinely disappointed when Potter shuffled dejectedly to a chair in the back.

Draco kind of felt bad for him: not that he would ever admit it. Potter was only one minute late of course, and there were two other people that entered and sat down quietly while Professor Snape was yelling at Potter.

Soon however, Professor Snape regained the class's attention and gestured to him saying, "We have a new addition to this class, a Mister Draco Malfoy. Please welcome him and pray that he is smarter than the rest of the Dunderheads in this class."

The class looked up at him with a great deal of interest. The girls smiled broadly, sucked in their stomachs and sat up straighter. The boys tried to look Sauvé, leaning back in their chairs, smiling coolly. From that moment in time it was destined that Draco Malfoy would be popular.

But Draco did not notice because the boy in the back also looked up and caught his eye. Draco promptly forgot how to breathe.

The boy was small, thin and rather pasty. He had a split lip and a black eye. His clothes were too baggy and thin for the November weather. But his eyes were enchanting.

A deep shade of green they were unlike anything Draco had ever seen before. They were just so beautiful: and dead? He didn't like him. Potter freaked him out.

Before Draco could contemplate him anymore, Professor Snape turned to Draco and said " Please have a seat."

Class passed by pretty uneventfully. Professor Snape made a few more jibes at Potter and the class in general before the bell rang and everyone filed out.

Draco was dropping his books off at his locker when he heard a commotion. A red headed boy was yelling at Potter, while his friends circled the boy. Potter seemed to have given up, and was standing with his arms to his side, a vacant expression on his face. Draco walked over to take a closer look. As he approached he heard one of the 'circle keepers' yell at the resd haired leader "Hey, Ron! There's the new kid. Maybe we should give him a shot!"

Ron turned and once he saw Draco, waved him over. Draco followed. When he was within hearing distance, Ron called "Hey, new kid! Do you want a shot?"

Draco kept walking, but he could feel the mood change. This was the test. This man was offering him is rightful position over all the other's if he could show them that he respected their social order. He had to prove he was not like this other kid. That he was on top.

So he smiled at Ron, and walked to the center of the circle. Potter looked up in confusion only to have his jaw knocked to the side by the future ruler of Stonewall high.

All around Draco the kids looked at him with respect. They looked at him with the same look Draco's family friends gave his father. They looked at him like a Malfoy. So he struck again.

He hated how this kid walked. How he didn't stick up for himself. How his eyes were creepy and his clothes were too large, and Draco accentuated every one of those hates with blows. There were cheers and shouts.

And then it was done.

Draco looked down at the flesh he had just damaged and felt slightly sick. His head began to feel dizzy and the cheers turned into one huge roar that would not leave his skull. He tried to suppress his nausea, but could feel himself failing. He smiled, and ran towards the men's room before vomiting his guts out. When he was finished, he stood up, flushed the toilet without looking at it, and cleaned his face in the dirty and scratched mirror.

He looked pale, but then again he always looked pale. He smiled and tried to make it reach his eyes. What was he so strung up about anyways? He had just beaten up some kid sure, but he hadn't killed him. He was just establishing himself on top. He was just demonstrating power. He was just being a Malfoy. He smiled and left the bathroom.

Spanish and History classes passed without incident. His Spanish teacher Señora Vector thinned her lips disapprovingly when he entered 5 minutes late but unlike the encounter between the boy and Professor Snape, class continued on without incident. His history teacher Dr. Binns was deathly boring. Draco tried to stay awake in his class, but, when he realized that everyone else was asleep, and Binns didn't seem to care, he soon drifted off into oblivion.

He jumped when the sound of the bell pummeled his eardrums, and hurried out of the classroom. When Draco was outside the sleeping house of boredom he took out his schedule. Gym, Lunch, English, Physics. Four whole periods.

His face dropped when he saw Potter exiting the gym lockers. He really looked unkempt: the torn knees and frayed edges of Potter's clothes spoke of years of use. A small part of Draco's brain told him that he was being irrational, merely justifying his actions to himself. It was quashed.

Draco sneered at the boy, before heading into the locker rooms. As he looked back he saw that Potter had not moved. He was frozen in the same position he had been when Draco had passed him. When he caught Draco's eye, he smiled. It was a tentative smile no doubt, but it was friendly.

Draco was befuddled. He was confused. He didn't get this kid.

So he ran.


End file.
